


The Things We Lost

by demonesque



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Academy (RWBY), Cinder Fall Backstory, F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Good Marrow Amin, James Ironwood Has a Heart, Kidnapping, Other, Past Child Abuse, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Sibling Rivalry, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonesque/pseuds/demonesque
Summary: In which James Ironwood has a family of his own but when they are confronted by their past everything starts to fall apart. Some things are better left in the dark.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Original Character(s), Qrow Branwen/Original Character(s)





	The Things We Lost

When Ashe Blackstone was ten years old she first met James Ironwood, a boy from a military family who seemed so different from her and yet she felt like she had known him for all her life.

When she was 13 she lost everything she had in a fire- including her parents. But at the same time she discovered her Semblance- the ability to create force fields

When she was 17 she was accepted into Atlas Academy in order to become a huntress and became the partner of none other than James Ironwood, who had grown into a determined young man who wouldn't let anything stop him from fulfilling his plans.

But when she was 18 she met Qrow Branwen in a bar, a man, who seemed to be jer equal and someone who genuinely understood her. Someone who was so near and yet so far away.

Ashe was barely 21 when she married James even though she was not completely sure why. A part of her knew that they loved each other in a way a lot of people did not understand. He was a gun and she was his shield.

Less than a year later Ashe gave birth to twin girls, Rose and Violett, who quickly became the center of her world and the reasons she kept going on when she felt like everything was becoming too much.

When the twins were two years old the worst thing happened and Violett disappeared without a trace from her bedroom- an event, which nearly together family apart and made both Ashe and James overly concerned and cautious in regard of Rose.

And seventeen years later Ashe would learn the truth about everything and everyone. And she would have to make a choice.


End file.
